Our Love
by lovara
Summary: "Perjuangkan cinta mu sendiri,entah apa pun hasilnya setidaknya kau telah berusaha untuk menggapainya"- Sulay Fanfic-
1. Chapter 1

Mereka berdua saling mencintai. Namun keduanya memiliki ego yang sama-sama keras. Jika saja salah satu dari mereka mau mengakui perasaannya. Bagaimana jika salah seorang dari mereka ternyata sudah dijodohkan dan akan menikah dalam waktu dekat?Akankah tetap mempertahankan ego itu atau mengalah demi orang yang dicintai?

**OUR LOVE**

**Author: Lovara**

**Genre: Romance (maybe)**

**Cast: Sulay + Exo official couple**

**Warning: Typo,alur cepet,dll**

**Ini FF yaoi,jijik sama Yaoi?jangan baca..**

**Gak suka sama castnya?jangan baca juga..**

**Hanya menerima kritik dan saran dengan kata-kata yang sopan dan review tentunya ^^**

**HAPPY READING**

**TINGGALKAN JEJAK SETELAH MEMBACA **

**...**

"Luhan Ge~"teriak seorang namja manis dengan dimple dipipinya. Namja yang dipanggil Luhan itu segera menoleh kearah namja yang memanggilnya.

"Yixing?ada apa?"tanya Luhan pada Yixing- namja yang memanggilnya barusan.

"Bagian pemasaran diharapkan menyerahkan laporan untuk bulan ini pada manajer"sahut Yixing dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Ah~ terima kasih sudah memberitahu ku,bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama?"tawar Luhan.

Setelah Yixing menyetujui permintaannya untuk makan bersama,Luhan segera mencari meja kosong dikantin. Jam makan siang seperti ini sangat mustahil mencari meja kosong. Namun dewi fortuna masih berpihak pada keduanya. Seorang namja manis dengan eyeliner yang nampak tegas melambaikan tangannya heboh. Yixing yang ditarik tangannya oleh Luhan hanya pasrah.

"Apa dia teman baru mu hyung?"tanya namja manis itu,Yixing bahkan terkagum dengan wajahnya yang lebih cantik dari yeoja.

"Perkenalkan dia Zhang Yi Xing,ia baru sebulan bekerja disini. Kami tinggal diapartement yang sama. Dan Yixing,ini Baekhyun hoobae ku saat Sma dulu"jelas Luhan mengenalkan keduanya.

Yixing dan Baekhyun sama-sama berjabat tangan dan menyebutkan nama masing-masing.

"Sepertinya kau lebih tua dari ku,apa boleh aku memanggil mu hyung?"tanya Baekhyun.

"Te-tentu saja"sahut Yixing gugup. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu akrab dengan orang yang baru ia kenal.

"Baiklah kau bisa memanggil ku Baekkie~ aku berada dibagian produksi bersama Kyungsoo"

Makan siang ketiga nya diisi dengan ocehan Baekhyun yang selalu punya bahan untuk dibicarakan. Yixing menatap kagum Baekhyun yang bisa berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu,sepertinya ia perlu belajar banyak pada Baekhyun nanti.

"Kalian tahu,manajer lapangan kita?sepertinya ia menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu karyawan diperusahaan ini"ucap Baekhyun semangat.

"Kau memang benar-benar radio berjalan perusahaan,Baek"ujar Luhan yang tengah menyantap makan siangnya.

"Semua karyawan sudah mengetahui hal ini hyung,kau saja yang tidak peka. Oya Yixing hyung,apa ada orang yang kau suka diperusahaan ini?"

Yixing tersentak ia melihat Baekhyun yang memandanginya penuh penasaran. "Eh?se-sepertinya tidak ada"

Bohong jika Yixing mengatakan ia tidak sedang menyukai seseorang. Nyatanya ia menyukai atasannya sendiri. Tapi Yixing cukup sadar dengan posisinya,ia lebih senang memperhatikan sang atasan dari jauh. Toh mereka ada di divisi yang sama,setiap hari selama 8 jam mereka bertemu.

Baekhyun menghela napanya,namun sesaat kemudian ia menatap seseorang dengan mata berbinar. "Lihat atasan ku dan atasan kalian rupanya mereka juga makan siang dikantin"

Luhan dan Yixing otomatis mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada 3 orang namja yang baru saja memasuki kantin. Yixing melihat atasannya yang tengah mengobrol dengan atasan Baekhyun,Chanyeol.

"Mereka sangat tampan~"puji Baekhyun.

"Tampan mu itu hanya untuk Chanyeol saja,Baek"ujar Luhan.

"Chanyeol?"kata Yixing.

"Kau tahu?bocah ini menyukai atasannya sendiri,Park Chanyeol"sahut Luhan menunjuk Baekhyun dengan sumpit yang ia pakai.

"Daripada kau hyung,menyukai bocah yang bahkan masih kuliah"cibir Baekhyun tak mau kalah.

"Mwo?!" sepertinya Yixing cukup terkejut dengan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak tahu hyung?Luhan hyung berpacaran dengan seorang mahasiswa tempat dia dulu kuliah"jelas Baekhyun.

"Be-benarkah itu?"kata Yixing memastikan.

Luhan hanya tertawa dan Yixing anggap itu sebagai jawaban 'iya'.

Sementara itu ditempat lain,3 orang namja yang baru saja memasuki kantin segera menemukan meja kosong untuk mereka makan siang. Namja yang paling tinggi dengan rambut blonde nya segera mengambil makan siang tanpa banyak bicara.

"Kau tidak makan siang hyung?"tanya Chanyeol pada namja dengan angelic smilenya.

"Kau makan saja dulu,aku sedang membalas pesan umma ku"jawabnya tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dari jauh.

"Bagaimana kabar ahjuma?"tanya namja tinggi dengan rambut blondenya –Kris.

"Umma baik-baik saja,dia mengatakan ingin sekali bertemu dengan mu saat kembali ke korea"

"Suho hyung kau akan kehabisan makanan jika tidak mengambil sekarang"ucap Chanyeol yang sudah kembali dengan piring ditangannya.

Namja yang dipanggil Suho itu segera menyimpan ponselnya dan menuju konter makanan.

"Hyung bukan kah itu karyawan baru mu"ujar Chanyeol melihat kearah Baekhyun,Luhan dan Yixing.

Suho mengikuti arah pandangan Chanyeol dan melihat ketiganya duduk tak jauh dari mereka. Suho melihat Yixing yang makan dengan tenang berbeda dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun ayng sibuk berdebat.

"Namanya Zhang Yi Xing dia baru sebulan menjadi asisten ku dibagian distribusi"jawab Suho.

"Wahh~ kalian pasti akan sering pergi keluar kantor bersama"ucap Chanyeol heboh.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyatakan perasaan mu pada nya?"ucap Kris yang sedari tadi diam.

Suho menatap Kris tajam. "Kau kira semudah itu menyatakan perasaan pada seseorang?"

"Kau tinggal berkata kalau kau mencintainya hyung"sahut Chanyeol enteng.

"Sudahlah lebih baik jangan dibicarakan lagi"ujar Suho berusaha mengakhiri pembicaraan ini.

Mereka berdua –Suho dan Yixing- sama-sama saling menyukai. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya cinta pada pandangan pertama. Mereka berdua bertemu diluar kantor. Saat itu Suho yang mengendarai mobil mewahnya tengah menuju kantor seperti biasa. Dijalan ia melihat kerumunan orang,karena penasaran Suho menepikan mobilnya. Ia melihat Yixing saat itu sedang memberikan pertolongan pertama pada orang yang kecelakaan. Yixing sama sekali tidak memperdulikan kemeja putihnya yang kotor. Suho pun berinisiatif membantu Yixing untuk mengantarkan orang itu ke rumah sakit.

Saat itu Suho melihat Yixing seperti seorang malaikat,ia rela mebantu orang yang sama sekali ia tidak kenal. Setelah selesai mengantarkan orang asing itu kerumah sakit,Suho melihat Yixing yang menelpon seseorang dengan panik. Ia sempat mendengar Yixing membahas wawancara karyawan baru. Rupanya dewi fortuna berpihak pada keduanya,perusahaan tempat Yixing akan melakukan wawancara adalah perusahaan tempat Suho memimpin. Dan karena melihat perjuangan Yixing yang sangat gigih,Suho menjadikan Yixing sebagai asistennya.

"Kau masih ingin dikantin hyung?"ujar Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Suho saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Yixing.

"Kalian jalan duluan nanti aku menyusul"sahut Suho sambil membawa piring kotornya.

**...**

Tumpukan dokumen dimeja Suho sepertinya semakin banyak,padahal sejak tadi pagi ia sudah berusaha keras mengerjakan semua dokumen itu agar bisa pulang cepat. Suho melihat jam yang terdapat diatas meja nya,pukul 5 sore. Sudah pasti semua karyawan sudah pulang. Akhirnya dengan berat hari Suho membawa semua dokumen yang berada diatas mejanya kerumah.

Suho sedikit kesulitan saat akan memencet tombol lift,untungnya ada seseorang yang dengan senang hati membantunya.

"Apa anda baru akan pulang sajangnim?"

Suara itu,Suho yakin itu suara Yixing. Namja yang sebulan ini mencuri hatinya.

"Sajangnim?"panggil Yixing sekali lagi.

"Ah- iya aku baru akan pulang. Kau sendiri bukankah karyawan sudah pulang sejak setengah jam yang lalu?"sahut Suho berusaha menutupi rasa gugupnya karena berada satu lift dengan Yixing.

"Aku harus membereskan berkas-berkas untuk besok supaya lebih mudah mengerjakannya"jawab Yixing dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

Suho melihat pantulan wajah Yixing dari dinding lift. Wajah putih bersih dengan bibir tebal dan merah serta rambut merah maroon. Suho yakin bahwa perasaannya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan melihat ekspresi wajah Yixing yang biasa saja.

Oh tidak tahukah kau Suho,bahwa Yixing mati-matian menenangkan detak jantungnya.

Mereka berdua berpisah saat keluar dari lift,Suho menuju basement tempat ia memarkirkan mobilnya dan Yixing keluar kantor setelah menyapa beberapa penjaga yang berjaga. Suho mengemudikan mobilnya dengan pelan karena jalanan sedang macet. Tak sengaja ia melihat Yixing yang berjalan sendirian,Suho mengikuti Yixing dengan hati-hati.

Tin...Tin...

Yixing menoleh kearah mobil mewah yang berjalan menepi mendekatinya. Yixing tercekat saat kaca mobil itu diturunkan.

"Naiklah aku akan mengantar mu"

"Ti-tidak usah sajangnim"tolak Yixing halus.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan Zhang Yi Xing"ucap Suho tegas.

Yixing pun terpaksa masuk kedalam mobil mewah Suho,meskipun ini bukan pertama kalinya tapi tetap saja ia merasa seakan jantungnya ingin melompar keluar. Yixing berdoa supaya Suho tidak mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang berdetak semakin cepat.

"Dimana rumah mu?"tanya Suho memecahkan keheningan.

"5 blok dari sini,sajangmin"

"Bukan kah itu jauh sekali?apa setiap hari kau pulang berjalan kaki seperti tadi?"

"Ti-tidak hanya saja tadi bus terakhir sudah lewat"

Rupanya Suho merasakan suasana kaku dalam mobilnya.

"Jangan terlalu formal pada ku,kau bisa memanggil ku hyung jika diluar kantor seperti ini"ucap Suho.

"Baiklah saj-hyung".

Sisa waktu mereka lewatkan dengan diam. Yixing menatap jalanan yang cukup macet pada jam-jam seperti ini dan Suho masih fokus dibalik kemudinya meskipun sesekali ia melirik kearah Yixing.

Drrrtttt...Drttt...

Ponsel Suho yang ia letakkan didasbor bergetar pelan. Yixing sempat melihat nama yang mucul pada layar ponsel Suho "**Baby is calling"**. Yixing merasakan seperti sesuatu menusuk tepat didadanya. Apa ini berarti ia tidak punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Suho.

"Nde baby~ hyung sedang dalam perjalanan pulang"

Yixing mencoba menulikan telinganya saat Suho dengan mesra memanggil si penelepon dengan panggilan 'Baby' .

"Apa tidak bisa besok saja?"

"..."

"Baiklah baiklah apa pun akan hyung lakukan untuk mu"

"..."

"Nado~"

Suho meletakkan kembali ponselnya,ia melihat Yixing yang sibuk menatap keluar jendela.

"Em Yixing apa kau tidak keberatan kita mampir sebentar ke toko es krim?"

"Tidak masalah"jawab Yixing dingin.

Suho mengajak Yixing masuk kedalam toko es krim. Yixing sebenarnya sangat malas,namun ia tahu diri jika yang mengajaknya kini adalah atasannya sendiri. Yixing menatap Suho yang sibuk memilih berbagai macam rasa es krim. Ia penasaran seperti apa rupa dari orang yang Suho panggil 'Baby' itu.

"Kau tidak membeli es krim?"tanya Suho.

"Aku tidak terlalu menyukai es krim"

"Benarkah?berbeda sekali dengan adik ku sehari ia bisa mengabiskan beberapa cup es krim"

Apa tadi Yixing salah dengar?Suho bilang adik,jadi tadi yang menelepon adalah adik Suho?

"Jadi kau membeli semua es krim ini untuk adik mu yang tadi menelepon?"tanya Yixing memastikan.

"Tentu saja~ hanya adik ku yang memakan es krim dihari sedingin ini"

Jawaban dari Suho membuat Yixing tersenyum manis,setidaknya ia masih mempunyai kesempatan.

**...**

"Xing,kau dipanggil ke dalam ruangan Suho sajangmin"ucap seorang yeoja cantik.

"Gomawo noona"

Tok...Tok...

Setelah mendengar suara dari dalam,Yixing masuk kedalam ruangan Suho.

"Sajangmin memanggil ku?"Tanya nya.

"Panggil aku hyung,jika hanya kita berdua. Aku tidak setua itu dipanggil sajangmin"sahut Suho.

"Mianhe hyung"ucap Yixing menyesal.

"Apa nanti setelah pulang kerja kau ada acara?"tanya Suho langsung.

"Ne?"

"Jika kau tidak ada acara,aku ingin mengajak mu keluar"

Suho mengajak Yixing kencan?katakan jika semua ini hanya mimpi.

"Kita akan meninjau cabang baru yang akan diresmikan 3 bulan lagi"

Bagai dihantam sebuah batu besar,rupanya Suho mengajak Yixing keluar untuk urusan pekerjaan dan Yixing yang menjabat sebagai asisten Suho memang diwajibkan untuk ikut meninjau semua cabang mereka dikorea.

"Ke-kebetulan tidak ada acara"jawab Yixing pelan.

"Baiklah sepulang nanti kau tunggu diparkiran"ucap Suho.

Setelah Yixing meninggalkan ruangannya,Suho meraih ponselnya lalu menelepon seseorang.

"Aku berhasil mengajak nya keluar malam ini"ucap Suho pada seseorang ditelepon.

[Kau hanya memanfaatkan jabatannya sebagai asisten mu saja,lain kali ajaklah dia keluar tanpa embel-embel pekerjaan] jawab seseorang diseberang line sana.

**...**

"Jadi nanti kau akan pergi bersama Suho sajangmin?"tanya Baekhyun antusias saat makan siang dikantin.

Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Whoaa~ sepertinya Suho sajangmin juga menyukai mu,kemarin dia mengantar mu pulang dan sekarang ia mengajak mu keluar"ujar Luhan heboh.

"Jangan berlebihan ge~ kami hanya keluar untuk urusan pekerjaan dan kemarin karena aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan nya dijalan"jawab Yixing pelan.

"Yah tapi setidaknya kalian bisa pergi berdua"Baekhyun menghela napasnya pendek "Aku juga ingin keluar berdua bersama Chanyeol,meskipun itu urusan pekerjaan"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya kencan?"ujar namja bermata bulat yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka.

"Aku tidak punya nyali untuk melakukan itu Kyung~"desah Baekhyun pelan.

Namja yang dipanggil Kyung atau Kyungsoo hanya menatap jengah Baekhyun yang kini terlihat lemas.

"Kau itu selalu semangat dengan kisah cinta orang lain,tapi kisah cinta mu sendiri berantakan"ejek Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menatap tajam Kyungsoo. "Jika saja Kai belum melamar mu mungkin kau tidak akan berkata seperti ini Kyung"

"Nyata nya aku selangkah lebih maju daripada kau"ujar Kyungsoo merasa menang dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hampir saja melempar Kyungsoo dengan sendok ditangannya jika saja tidak ada sebuah suara yang memanggilnya.

"Baekhyun?bisakah nanti setelah makan siang kau keruangan ku?"ucap Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri disamping Baekhyun.

"Ba-baik sajangmin"jawab Baekhyun gugup.

"Oh ya hari ini kau tampak manis dengan kemeja biru itu"kata Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tengah membuka mulutnya dengan lebar.

"Kalian dengar itu?!Chanyeol menyebutku manis"jerit Baekhyun.

"Yah kami mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas,Baek"ujar Luhan malas.

Baekhyun lalu berdiri dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan ketiganya.

"Kau mau kemana?"tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja membenahi penampilan ku,siapa tahu ternyata Chanyeol akan mengajak ku kencan nantinya"jawab Baekhyun percaya diri.

Ketiga nya menatap jengah Baekhyun yang kini berlari heboh menuju toliet bahkan tak jarang tubuh mungilnya menabrak sesama karyawan yang berada dikantin.

"Jadi~ kenapa kau tidak mencoba menarik perhatian Suho sajangmin saja?seperti Baekhyun misalnya?"ujar Kyungsoo setelah Baekhyun pergi.

Yixing mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku bukan Baekhyun yang mempunyai wajah cantik seperti yeoja,lagipula aku akan sangat gugup jika berada didekat Suho hyung"

Luhan dan Kyungsoo menatap Yixing dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ada apa?"tanya nya merasa diperhatikan Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Ka-kau memanggilnya hyung?"ucap Luhan.

Yixing gelagapan melihat Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya tajam.

"Katakan pada kami hyung,ada apa dengan kalian" Kyungsoo mulai mengintrogasi Yixing.

"Kalian sudah pacaran?"tanya Luhan.

Yixing menggeleng lemah.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa memanggil nya hyung?"tanya Kyungsoo.

"Dia sendiri yang meminta ku memanggilnya dengan panggilan hyung. Dia pikir dia belum cukup tua untuk ku panggil sajangmin"jawab Yixing akhirnya.

"Ck seandainya atasan ku seperti mu,namja tiang listrik itu sepertinya gila dengan kedudukan" Luhan melirik atasannya yang duduk bersama Chanyeol dan Suho. Tentunya kita tahu siapa atasan Luhan?.

Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Yixing. "Kau beruntung hyung memiliki atasan seperti Suho,ku dengar kalian sudah bertemu sebelum kau bekerja disini?"

"Mungkin akan lebih beruntung lagi jika aku mendapatkan Suho juga"gumam Yixing pelan.

Sementara itu dimeja tak jauh dari mereka,Suho nampak memperhatikan Yixing yang tengah bercakap-cakap dengan teman-temannya.

"Jadi sampai kapan kau hanya akan memandanginya seperti ini?"tanya Kris dengan angkuh.

Suho melirik Kris yang tengah menikmati secangkir kopi dengan gayanya yang cool.

"Oh Tuhan~ kau harusnya mengatakan perasaan mu kepadanya hyung"ujar Chanyeol mengompori.

"Entahlah~ sepertinya aku menjadi gugup jika berada didekatnya"ucap Suho pelan.

"Kau coba dekati dia secara perlahan hyung~ wanita mana yang tidak tertarik dengan presdir Kim huh?"

"Terima kasih atas saran mu Yeol,tapi sayangnya Yixing bukan wanita"

**...**

"Luhan ge mungkin aku akan pulang malam,kau tidak usah menyiapkan makanan untuk ku"ujar Yixing saat mereka bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Ah~ kau akan pergi keluar dengan Suho hyung mu itu kan?"sahut Luhan menekankan kata 'Suho Hyung'

Yixing sedikit merona. "Kami keluar untuk urusan pekerjaan tidak lebih"

"Jadi kau berharap kalau ini sebuah kencan?"tebak Luhan yang semakin membuat Yixing merona.

Luhan tertawa melihat ekspresi Yixing yang tengah merona. "Cepatlah pergi jangan membuat kencan pertama kalian gagal"

"Yah ! ini bukan kencan"seru Yixing.

Yixing tiba diparkiran kantor bersamaan dengan Suho. Yixing menatap kagum Suho yang kini sudah berganti pakaian. Meskipun terlihat santai namun tetap saja tampan,pikir Yixing.

"Xing...?Yixing?" panggilan Suho membuyarkan lamunan Yixing.

"Nd-nde saj- ah maksud ku Hyung"jawab Yixing gugup karena Suho kini tengah menatapnya intens.

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku memakai kaos seperti ini?"tanya Suho.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa hyung"sahut Yixing.

"Kau semakin tampan jika memakai polo shirt seperti itu hyung"batin Yixing heboh.

Suho mengemudikan mobilnya menuju distrik pertokoan yang nanti nya akan dijadikan salah satu cabang untuk perusahaannya. Disebelahnya Yixing nampak sibuk membaca dokumen-dokumen tentang cabang yang akan mereka buka 3 bulan lagi. Sesekali kening Yixing berkerut melihat isi laporan yang ada ditangannya.

"Ada apa?apa ada laporan yang salah?"tanya Suho menyadari perubahan wajah Yixing.

"Tidak~ hanya saja kenapa pengurus cabang yang baru ada 2 orang?Kim Min Seok dan Kim Jong Dae?"

Suho tersenyum mendengar penuturan Yixing. "Mereka itu sepasang suami istri,kau mungkin akan menyukai mereka berdua nanti"

"Sepasang suami istri?"

Suho mengangguk samar. "Xiumin hyung dulu bekerja sama dengan ku diperusahaan tapi akhirnya ia lebih memilih untuk mengurus salah satu cabang sendiri dan Chen yang menjadi asistennya selalu membantunya. Tapi siapa sangka kini atasan dan anak buah itu sudah menjadi sepasang suami istri"

Yixing mengangguk paham. "Apakah nantinya kita juga seperti mereka?"batin Yixing.

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian Suho dan Yixing memasuki distrik pertokoan. Mobil Suho berhenti diujung jalan,di depan sebuah toko yang masih direnovasi. Yixing melihat dua orang namja yang sibuk mengatur para pekerja.

"Xiumin hyung"teriak Suho menghampiri kedua namja itu.

Yixing yang masih berdiri disamping mobil Suho memperhatikan ketiganya yang bercengkrama. Mereka bertiga terlihat sangat akrab. Yixing melihat namja yang berpipi chubby menunjuk padanya dan Suho yang terlihat sedang menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Jadi ini asisten baru mu"ucap namja berpipi chubby tadi.

Yixing membungkukkan badannya sopan. "Nde~ nama ku Zhang Yi Xing mohon bantuannya"

Namja itu tertawa. "Hahaha... jangan terlalu formal pada ku,kau bisa memanggil ku Xiumin hyung dan ini suami ku Chen"

Mereka ber 4 berkeliling sekitar distrik untuk membicarakan konsep cabang baru mereka. Chen dan Suho berjalan didepan sambil membicarakn sesuatu,sedangkan Xiumin dan Yixing berjalan dibelakang mereka. Yixing dengan telaten membaca kembali isi dokumen yang ia bawa dari kantor.

"Serius sekali"ucap Xiumin melihat Yixing.

"Eh?mianhe~ aku terlalu fokus"

Sekali lagi Xiumin tertawa melihat tingkah Yixing. "Sudah ku bilang jangan terlalu formal pada ku. Oya sudah berapa lama kau jadi asisten Suho"

"Kira-kira satu bulan"

"Ah~ jangan-jangan kau namja malaikat yang Suho ceritakan waktu itu"seru Xiumin mengingat salah satu cerita Suho.

"Namja malaikat?"

"Suho bercerita pada ku kalau ia bertemu dengan namja malaikat yang dengan tulus menolong seseorang dijalanan"jawab Xiumin berusaha mengingat kembali cerita yang Suho ceritakan padanya sebulan yang lalu.

Yixing tercengang saat itu juga. Sebulan yang lalu?bukankah itu tepat saat mereka berdua bertemu?dan namja malaikat?apa Yixing terlihat seperti malaikat saat itu?.

"Apa kalian lapar?"tanya Chen mendapati Xiumin dan Yixing yang asik mengobrol.

"Sepertinya memang sudah hampir waktunya makan malam,bagaimana kalau kita makan Chinese Food saja?"tawar Xiumin.

"Apa kalian akan ikut?"tanya Chen pada Suho dan Yixing.

Suho melirik Yixing sekilas dan mengiyakan pertanyaan Chen.

**...**

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar ku pulang hyung"ucap Yixing sopan setelah Suho mengantarkannya dengan selamat sampai kerumah.

"Nde~ kuharap kau tidak terlalu lelah dengan kegiatan kita seharian tadi"balas Suho.

"Oh tentu saja tidak~ bukan kah itu memang kewajiban ku?"

"Baiklah ini sudah terlalu malam aku harus segera pulang. Tidurlah yang nyenyak dan selamat malam Xing-ie"

Yixing menatap kosong mobil Suho yang beranjak pergi. Sepertinya barusan ia mendengar Suho memanggilnya 'Xing-ie'. Apakah Yixing boleh berharap lebih dari ini?. Yixing masuk kedalam rumah dengan senyuman yang masih tercetak diwajahnya. Sementara Suho merutuki dirinya sendiri yang keceplosan memanggil Yixing 'Xing-ie'.

"Kencan mu berhasil hmm?"

"Omo ! kau mengagetkan ku"teriak Yixing.

"Kurasa kau yang terlalu asik dengan dunia mu sendiri sampai-sampai kau tidak menyadari kehadiran ku"cibir Luhan.

Yixing tersenyum kaku. "Kau belum tidur ge?bukankah ini sudah larut malam?"

"Aku sudah tertidur jika saja bayi besar itu tidak menelepon ku dengan alasan merindukan ku"sahut Luhan sambil menguap.

"Bayi besar?ah kekasih mu itu,siapa nama nya Han?Hun?"

"Namanya Oh Sehun,aku sudah mengatakannya ribuan kali pada mu"ucap Luhan gemas.

"Mianhe~ aku lupa lagipula nama nya susah sekali"bela Yixing.

Luhan mendeathglare Yixing yang seenaknya menyebut nama Sehun susah untuk diingat.

"Kau sudah makan?"tanya Luhan yang sibuk mencari cemilan didalam kulkas.

"Sudah,tadi Suho hyung sempat mengajak ku makan"

Brush...

Luhan menyemburkan jus jeruk yang ia minum. Yixing menatap Luhan dengan pandangan kau-menjijikan-sekali-ge.

"Ka-kau makan malam bersama Suho?" Luhan menunjuk Yixing heboh.

Yixing memutar bola matanya pelan,pasti Luhan sudah salah sangka. "Kami makan malam bersama,tapi tidak berdua saja ge~ kami bersama Xiumin dan Chen pengurus cabang baru yang akan diresmikan beberapa bulan lagi"

"Ohh~ kukira kalian makan malam berdua"

"Jangan terlalu banyak menonton drama ge,sepertinya otak mu sudah dipenuhi dengan adegan drama murahan"ucap Yixing lalu pergi sebelum Luhan menendang bokongnya.

**...**

Suho memijat pelan keningnya,3 jam berada didepan komputer membuatnya merasa sedikit pusing. Ia menatap gelas kopi yang telah kosong disampingnya.

"Hmm~ tidak ada salahnya membuat kopi sendiri"gumam Suho.

Suho melihat Yixing tidak ada dimeja kerjanya saat ini,mungkin sedang ke toilet pikir Suho. Suho berjalan menuju dapur kantor yang tersedia di tiap-tiap lantai. Tepat saat Suho akan membuka pintu dapur,ia mendengar suara Yixing dan entah siapa,merasa penasaran Suho hanya berdiam dibalik pintu sambil mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Kau menyukainya Xing~ kenapa kau tidak berusaha?"ucap sebuah suara yang entah siapa,Suho tidak tahu. Yang pasti Suho mengetahui jika Yixing sedang menyukai seseorang.

"Entahlah ge~ aku tidak percaya diri. Aku takut jika dia mengetahui perasaan ku dia akan membenci ku" Dan ini suara Yixing,Suho yakin itu.

"Kau belum mencobanya kau tidak akan tahu seperti apa hasilnya nanti"

"Tapi..."

"Berjuanglah untuk meraih cinta mu sendiri,apa pun hasil akhirnya jangan kau pikirkan karena setidaknya kau sudah berjuang untuk mendapatkannya"

Suho merasa ia sudah tidak ingin lagi membuat kopi,dengan langkah tergesa ia segera kembali ke dalam ruangannya.

"Akan ku coba~ semoga saja Suho hyung tidak membenci ku"

**...**

"Kau terlihat berantakan sekali"ujar Kris yang seenaknya sendiri masuk kedalam ruangan Suho.

Suho menatap Kris sejenak,pikirannya terus saja dipenuhi perkataan Yixing. Yixing-nya menyukai seseorang dan Suho tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia bisa saja egois menyatakan perasaannya dan memaksa Yixing untuk jadi kekasihnya,tapi ia tidak ingin Yixing menjadi kekasihnya dengan paksaan. Ia ingin Yixing juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"Aku akan menyerah dengan Yixing"ucap Suho pelan.

Kris menatap Suho dengan pandangan kaget. "Apa sesuatu sudah terjadi?kau sudah menyatakan perasaan mu dan Yixing menolaknya?"

"Aku bahkan sudah kalah sebelum berperang. Yixing sudah menyukai seseorang,dan aku tidak ingin menjadi orang ketiga diantara mereka"

"Jadi kau akan menyerah begitu saja?"

Suho mengangguk pelan. "Kurasa aku akan mempertimbangkan perkataan umma tentang perjodohan itu. Semoga saja dengan perjodohan aku bisa melupakan Yixing"

"Kau gila~ kau tidak berani berjuang untuk cinta mu sendiri"

"Entahlah Kris~ tapi aku tidak ingin melihat Yixing terluka karena perasaan ku ini"

"Kau akan menyesal seumur hidup mu karena keputusan mu ini"

**...**

Hari demi hari berlalu dan tidak ada perubahan dalam hubungan Suho dan Yixing,meskipun mereka berdua sering pergi keluar bersama tapi tetap saja tidak ada perkembangan dalam hubungan mereka. Yixing sempat mendengar kabar bahwa Suho sudah dijodohkan dengan seseorang.

Yixing melihat seorang namja manis bermata panda yang masih mengenakan seragam Sma nampak mondar-mandir didepan lobi. Sepertinya namja itu tersesat atau mungkin sedang mencari seseorang.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?"ucap Yixing pada namja itu.

Namja itu tersentak ia lalu menatap Yixing yang tengah bertanya padanya. "Mi-mianhe~ aku sedang mencari seseorang dan aku lupa dimana letak kantornya"

Yixing bersumpah demi semua koleksi boneka unicorn nya yang memenuhi tempat tidurnya,namja ini namja termanis yang pernah Yixing lihat. Rambut hitam legam,kulit yang nampak halus dan bibir merah yang tengah mengerucut imut.

"Kau mencari siapa adik manis?"tanya Yixing lagi.

"Aku bukan adik manis nama ku Tao"ucap namja itu nampak kesal dengan panggilan Yixing.

Yixing tersenyum melihat ekspresi namja itu yang semakin terlihat menggemaskan. "Jadi~ kau mencari siapa Tao?"

"Aku mencari Suho hyung ku"jawab Tao semangat.

Mendengar panggilan Tao untuk Suho,Yixing berpikir jangan-jangan Tao adalah tunangan Suho yang ramai dibicarakan akhir-akhir ini.

"Kajja aku antar kau ke ruangan Suho sajangmin"ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum.

"Gomawo ge~"sahut Tao seraya tersenyum manis.

Setelah mengantarkan Tao sampai ruangan Suho,Yixing segera kembali ke mejanya dan mulai membaca dokumen-dokumen yang nantinya akan Suho tanda tangani.

"Apa itu tunangan Suho sajangnim?"tanya yeoja yang menjadi sekretaris Suho.

"Entah lah~ tapi bisa saja"jawab yeoja satunya.

"Bukankah dia masih sekolah?"

"Hey ini hanya tunangan,bisa saja pernikahan mereka diadakan setelah anak itu lulus sekolah"

"Kau benar juga,tapi aku tidak menyangka Suho sajangmin akan bertunangan dengan namja yang lebih muda dengannya"

Brak...

Yixing menarik kursinya kasar lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua rekan kerjanya yang menatap Yixing bingung.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Mungkin ia ingin ke toilet"

Yixing menangis tertahan ditoilet. Ia menyesal,kenapa tidak dari dulu memperjuangkan cintanya?sekarang mungkin sudah sangat terlambat,Suho sudah bertunangan dengan seseorang dan Yixing tidak mau dicap sebagai perusak hubungan orang lain. Mungkin mulai sekarang Yixing akan mencoba melupakan perasaannya terhadap Suho.

TBC-

**Annyeong ^^ author bikin FF sulay lagi nih :* sambil nunggu ada ide buat lanjutin Love Me dan Chibi Fairy ada FF selingan ^^**

**Disaat seharusnya menyelesaikan FF 'Love Me' kristao malah muncul ide buat FF ini ^^**

**Semoga suka ya dengan FF ini ^^**

**Mungkin ini hanya twoshoot dan chapter 2 sudah separuh jadi,semakin banyak yang review makin cepat author update chapter 2 :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Mereka berdua saling mencintai. Namun keduanya memiliki ego yang sama-sama keras. Jika saja salah satu dari mereka mau mengakui perasaannya. Bagaimana jika salah seorang dari mereka ternyata sudah dijodohkan dan akan menikah dalam waktu dekat?Akankah tetap mempertahankan ego itu atau mengalah demi orang yang dicintai?

**OUR LOVE**

**Author: Lovara**

**Genre: Romance (maybe)**

**Cast: Sulay + Exo official couple**

**Warning: Typo,alur cepet,dll**

**Ini FF yaoi,jijik sama Yaoi?jangan baca..**

**Gak suka sama castnya?jangan baca juga..**

**Hanya menerima kritik dan saran dengan kata-kata yang sopan dan review tentunya ^^**

**HAPPY READING**

**TINGGALKAN JEJAK SETELAH MEMBACA **

**...**

"Kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Suho cemas.

Seperti biasa Suho dan Yixing akan meninjau tempat cabang mereka yang baru. Akhir-akhir ini Yixing terlihat lesu dan tidak bersemangat.

"A-aku baik-baik saja"sahut Yixing pelan.

"Kalau kau sakit kita bisa membatalkan kunjungan ini"

"Tidak apa-apa,kita sudah membuat jadwal dengan Xiumin hyung,sangat tidak sopan jika membatalkannya secara tiba-tiba"

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?kau terlihat lemas dan tidak bersemangat"

Yixing mencoba tersenyum agar Suho percaya bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Kumohon jangan terlalu baik pada ku,itu akan membuat ku semakin sulit melupakan mu hyung"batin Yixing sakit.

"Yixing?kau baik-baik saja?"

Xiumin menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama dengan Suho. Xiumin melihat wajah Yixing yang pucat dan terlihat tidak bersemangat.

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung,mungkin hanya lelah saja mengingat beberapa minggu lagi cabang baru akan dibuk"jawab Yixing.

"Benarkah?kalau begitu kau dan aku istirahat saja didalam,biarkan Suho dan Chen yang bekerja"ajak Xiumin.

Bangunan yang nantinya akan dibuka menjadi sebuah butik ini cukuplah luas. Xiumin sengaja membuat sebuah ruangan yang nantinya bisa dipakai para pengunjung untuk duduk santai dan beristirahat. Xiumin datang dengan segelas coklat hangat untuknya dan untuk Yixing.

"Gomawo hyung"ucap Yixing menerima segelas coklat panas dari Xiumin.

Yixing meminum coklat hangat nya dengan pelan. Rasa coklat yang manis sepertinya sudah mengembalikan sedikit mooodnya hari ini.

"Sudah lebih baik?"tanya Xiumin melihat perubahan wajah Yixing.

"Ini semua berkat coklat buatan mu hyung"puji Yixing.

"Kau ada masalah?kau bisa membaginya dengan ku,itu pun kalau kau mau"

Yixing menarik napas sebentar. "Orang yang kusukai ternyata sudah memiliki kekasih hyung"

Xiumin memandang sendu Yixing,namja berpipi chubby itu memeluk Yixing yang sepertinya ingin menangis. "Kau bisa meminjam bahu ku jika kau ingin menangis. Sangat tidak nyaman jika kau menahan rasa sakit mu sendiri"

"Hiks...Hyung...a-aku harus bagaimana"tangis Yixing pecah.

Xiumin mengelus punggung Yixing pelan. "Kau harus merelakan dia,jika kau ingin dia bahagia"

"A-aku sudah berusaha melupakannya hyung. Tapi entah kenapa semakin aku mencoba untuk melupakannya aku semakin merasa sakit"

"Kau harus mencobanya~ biarkan dia bahagia dengan pilihannya dan kau harus berusaha untuk bangkit kembali"

Xiumin dengan sabar meminjamkan bahunya untuk Yixing. Namja berdimple itu mencurahkan semua rasa sakitnya pada Xiumin.

"Sudah baikan?"tanya Xiumin saat Yixing melepas pelukannya.

Yixing mengangguk dengan wajah sembab dan mata merah.

"Lihatlah wajah mu jelek sekali~"goda Xiumin.

Yixing mempoutkan bibirnya. "Biar saja~"

"Tunggu disini sebentar akan kucarikan es untuk mengompres mata mu,aku tidak ingin dikira sebagai orang yang membuat mu menangis jika dilihat Suho dan Chen"

**...**

Yixing bangun siang hari ini. Hari minggu yang cerah ini ia manfaatkan untuk bermalas-malasan dirumah. Ia sibuk mengganti channel tv yang menurutnya sangat membosankan. Luhan yang baru saja membuatkan sarapan untuk mereka,memandang Yixing kesal.

"Seharusnya ini jadwal mu memasak sarapan untuk kita"gerutu Luhan.

"Ayolah ge~ aku baru saja patah hati,bagaimana jika nanti aku memasukkan racun kedalam masakan ku?"sahut Yixing mendramatisir.

"Dan akan kupastikan kau yang menghabiskan semua masakan mu sendiri"

"Kau tidak pergi kencan ge?"

Luhan yang sedang menyantap nasi gorengnya menatap tajam Yixing. "Kau berniat mengusirku huh?!"

"Siapa bilang?"

"Atau jangan-jangan jika aku pergi kau berniat untuk bunuh diri dirumah ini"seru Luhan.

Yixing menatap malas namja yang 1 tahun lebih tua ini. "Sudah kubilang hentikan menonton drama murahan seperti itu ge~"

Belum sempat Luhan membalas perkataan Yixing,bel rumah berbunyi dengan sangat nyaring. Luhan justru berlari kearah kamar mandi sebelum menyuruh Yixing untuk membuka pintunya.

"Tolong bukakan pintu nya aku akan mandi sebentar~ itu pasti Sehun"teriak Luhan sambil berlari kesetanan.

Dengan malas Yixing membuka kan pintu. Ia melihat namja tinggi berkulit putih atau bahkan kelewat putih dan wajah yang datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Luhan ge~ berpacaran dengan anak seperti ini?"batin Yixing

"Emh~ apa kau Yixing hyung?'ucapnya sopan.

"Kau pasti Sehun?masuklah Luhan sedang mempercantik dirinya"ujar Yixing mempersilahkan Sehun masuk.

"Yah! Aku mendengarnya Zhang!"teriak Luhan dari dalam kamar mandi yang memang sedikit berdekatan dengan pintu masuk.

Sehun dan Yixing tertawa bersama.

"Kau ingin minum apa?"

"Apa saja hyung"

"Baiklah karena aku sedang patah hati,bagaimana kalau kusiapkan racun saja?"

Sehun membelalakan matanya lebar mendengar ucapan Yixing. Sedangkan namja berdimple itu tertawa melihat ekspresi Sehun yang sangat lucu.

"Aku hanya bercanda~ lagipula aku masih sayang nyawa ku,Luhan mu itu sangat sadis kau tahu?"

"Jangan membicarakan orang dibelakang dengan seenaknya"ucap Luhan yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan celana pendek dan kaos putih tanpa lengan.

"Omo cepat sekali kau mandi ge,biasanya jika belum 30 menit kau belum keluar?"seru Yixing.

Luhan mendeathglare Yixing,sedangkan yang diberi deathglare hanya tertawa. Deathglare Luhan sama sekali tidak menakutkan jika kalian tahu,justru terlihat lucu.

**...**

"Kau yakin akan melepaskan Yixing?"tanya Kris yang saat ini dengan santainya duduk disofa panjang diruangan Suho disebelahnya ada Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya Kris,aku akan melepaskan Yixing"jawab Suho malas.

"Jadi,kau akan bertunangan dengan siapa?"kali Chanyeol merasa penasaran dengan tunangan Suho.

"Entahlah~ perjodohan ini sebenarnya diatur oleh haraboji ku. Sepertinya keluarga ku memiliki hutang budi dengan keluarganya"

"Apa ahjuma dan ahjushi tidak memberitahu mu soal tunangan mu itu?"tanya Kris.

Suho menggeleng. "Appa dan umma juga belum mengetahui siapa yang menjadi tunangan ku"

"Kau gila hyung ! bagaimana jika orang akan kau nikahi itu ternyata seorang pembunuh?'seru Chanyeol.

Plak...

Kris memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan tangan besarnya.

"Ini sakit hyung"rutuk Chanyeol memegangi kepalanya.

"Bisakah kalian membantu ku melupakan Yixing dengan tidak membahasnya?"ucap Suho frustasi.

"Emm...sepertinya kemarin aku melihat mu bersama seorang namja yang cukup manis"ucap Kris mengingat apa yang ia lihat kemarin.

"Namja manis?oh Tao maksud mu?"

"Jadi nama nya Tao?apa dia tunangan mu?"selidik Kris.

"Dia adik ku Kris~"

"Adik?kenapa tidak mirip dengan mu?dia cukup tinggi dan kau..." Kris tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ya ya ya aku pendek,kau puas !"seru Suho menatap sebal Kris dan Chanyeol yang tengah menertawainya.

"Dia adik angkat ku,appa dan umma yang membawanya saat kembali dari China"ucap Suho pelan.

"Jadi dia bukan tunangan mu?"seru Kris antusias.

"Sudah ku bilang bukan~ tunggu jangan bilang kau..."

Kris menampilkan smirk menyebalkannya namun jika para yeoja melihatnya mereka pasti akan berteriak histeris.

"Tidak Kris aku tidak akan mengijinkan kau mendekati adik kesayangan ku"teriak Suho.

"Mohon bantuannya kakak ipar~"

**...**

"Yixing ge~"

Akhir-akhir ini Tao sering sekali mengunjungi Suho dikantornya. Tao juga cepat akrab dengan Yixing,mungkin karena mereka sama-sama berasal dari China. Sampai saat ini pun Yixing masih mengira Tao adalah tunangan Suho.

"Mengunjungi Suho sajangmin lagi hmm~"ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum ramah.

Ia tidak bisa membenci Tao,namja manis ini tidak salah apa-apa. Yixinglah yang salah karena tidak sejak awal memperjuangkan perasaannya.

Tao mengangguk semangat. "Suho hyung berjanji akan menemani ku membeli boneka panda hari ini"

Yixing tersenyum miris mendengar perhatian yang Suho lakukan untuk Tao,tapi semuanya sudah terlambat. Yixing tidak mungkin masuk kedalam hubungan Suho dan Tao.

"Tao?"panggil Suho yang baru saja keluar dari ruangannya.

"Suho hyung~ Tao menghambur kedalam pelukan Suho.

"Aigo~ manja sekali. Ada apa?"tanya Suho membalas pelukan Tao.

Yixing yang melihat mereka mencoba menahan air matanya agar tidak menetes. Ia mencoba memfokuskan pikirannya pada tumpukan dokumen yang berada diatas mejanya.

"Hyung janji akan membelikan ku boneka hari ini"rengek Tao.

Suho mengacak rambut Tao dengan gemas. "Tunggulah sebentar setelah ini kita akan keluar membeli boneka"

"Yey~ gomawo hyung~"

Sesakit inikah rasanya jika orang yang kau cintai ternyata lebih mencintai orang lain? Yixing meremas kasar kemejanya tepat dibagian dada. Ia tidak perduli jika kemeja jadi kusut akibat perbuatannya,dadanya terasa sakit seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum.

"Yixing ge~ apa kau sakit?"tanya Tao cemas.

Yixing mendongakkan kepalanya,ia melihat Tao yang tengah menatapnya cemas sedangkan ia tidak melihat Suho.

"A-aku baik-baik saja Tao"sahut Yixing.

"Gege yakin?gege terlihat sangat pucat"

"Sudah ku bilang aku baik-baik saja Tao!"ucap Yixing setengah membentak.

Tao terkejut mendengar Yixing membentaknya barusan.

"Ma-maafkan aku aku tidak bermaksud membentak mu Tao"ucap Yixing menyadari raut wajah Tao yang terkejut.

"Kalau gege sakit aku akan meminta ijin pada Suho hyung agar Yixing ge bisa pulang lebih awal"ujar Tao benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Yixing.

Yixing memeluk Tao yang berdiri disampingnya. "Maafkan aku Tao~ aku tidak sengaja membentak mu"

Tao menepuk pelan punggung Yixing. "Gwenchana ge~ mungkin kau hanya kelelahan"

**...**

Sesuai dengan janjinya pada Tao,Suho mengantar bocah panda itu membeli boneka. Suho hanya mengawasi adik angkatnya itu yang tengah memilih sebuah boneka panda berukuran besar. Pikiranya selalu tertuju pada Yixing,namja berdimple itu meminta ijin untuk pulang lebih awal.

"Apa Yixing sakit?"pikir Suho.

"Hyung~ Suho hyung~"

"Ah~ bagaimana?apa kau sudah menemukan boneka yang akan kau beli?"tanya Suho.

"Hyung~ apa aku boleh membelikan Yixing ge sebuah boneka?selama ini dia begitu baik pada ku?"pinta Tao.

"Tentu saja boleh~" Suho mengusap rambut Tao dengan penuh sayang. Meskipun Tao bukan adik kandungnya,tapi Suho sangat menyayangi Tao.

"Hyung tunggu disini sebentar aku akan mencarikan boneka untuk Yixing ge~"ucap Tao lalu pergi mencari boneka dengan semangat.

Suho duduk disofa yang memang disediakan oleh pihak toko. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Tao yang tengah serius memilihkan boneka untuk Yixing. Suho kembali teringat saat tadi Yixing meminta ijin untuk pulang lebih awal,ia merasa Yixing sedikit pucat. Ingin rasanya ia pergi mengunjungi namja itu jika Yixing benar-benar sakit,tapi ia sedang berusaha untuk melupakan Yixing. Suho terkejut melihat Tao yang tengah berbincang dengan seseorang yang sepertinya ia sangat kenal.

"Kris?!apa yang kau lakukan disini?'tanya Suho begitu mengetahui namja yang sedang mengobrol dengan Tao adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

"Hyung mengenalnya?"tanya Tao.

"Tentu saja Tao,dia teman hyung dikantor"sahut Suho yang menatap Kris.

"Waaa~ benarkah?kenapa Kris ge tidak mengatakan kalau dia teman hyung dikantor?"  
"Jadi,apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini Kris?setahuku kau tidak menyukai boneka bukan?"introgasi Suho.

Kris menampilkan senyumannya membuat beberapa orang yeoja yang berada disana memekik tertahan.

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan saja dan kebetulan melihat seorang namja manis yang membutuhkan bantuan ku untuk mengambil boneka dirak atas"

Suho mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban dari Kris. "Kau sudah membantunya kan?lalu kenapa kau masih disini?"

"Hyung~ Kris ge berjanji akan membelikan ku es krim setelah ini"ujar Tao tiba-tiba.

"Mwo?!tidak boleh setelah ini kita akan pulang Tao"

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi Tao ingin makan es krim~ Kris ge bilang dia tahu tempat yang menjual es krim enak"

Kris tersenyum penuh kemenangan,sementara Suho menatap tajam Kris yang tengah tersenyum mesum menurut Suho.

"Baiklah~ tapi setelah itu kita pulang. Hyung tidak mau nanti saat appa dan umma kembali kita tidak berada dirumah"ucap Suho mengalah.

"Yey~ gomawo hyung" Tao melompat dan memeluk Suho dengan erat.

Kali ini giliran Suho yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan,ia membalas pelukan Tao tak kalah erat. Kris yang melihat Suho sengaja memeluk Tao dengan erat mendeathglare Suho dengan tajam.

"Tak akan ku biarkan kau mendekati Tao"gumam Suho.

"Kita lihat saja nanti,Tao pasti akan memilihku"ujar Kris pelan.

**...**

"Umma~"

Tao berlari menuju seorang yeoja paruh baya yang terlihat sangat cantik.

"Aigo~ kau semakin tinggi saja Tao"balas yeoja itu.

"Selamat datang umma"ucap Suho sopan.

Malam itu meja makan keluarga Kim yang biasa nya hanya diisi oleh Suho dan Tao kini bertambah 2 orang. Appa dan Umma Kim baru saja kembali dari Kanada mengurus bisnis mereka disana. Sesekali terdengar suara tawa menghiasi makan malam keluarga kecil itu.

"Umma~ teman Suho hyung sangat baik pada ku"ucap Tao setelah menghabiskan makan malamnya.

"Benarkah?!"tanya Umma Kim antusias mendengar ucapan putra bungsunya ini.

Tao mengangguk semangat. "Ada Yixing ge yang selalu menemani ku saat bermain dikantor Suho hyung lalu ada Kris ge yang tadi mentraktir ku makan es krim"

"Apa Tao sudah berterima kasih pada Yixing dan Kris ge~?"sahut umma Kim.

"Tao membelikan Yixing ge boneka tadi dan untuk Kris ge,Tao belum membelikan apa-apa"jawab Tao pelan.

Umma Kim mengelus rambut Tao dengan lembut. "Tao bisa bermain ke tempat Kris ge jika ada waktu nanti"

"Bolehkah?"tanya Tao antusias.

Umma Kim hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Umma~ kenapa menyuruh Tao main ketempat Kris"protes Suho.

"Wae?Kris anak yang baik bukan?umma sudah mengenalnya"sahut umma Kim.

Suho mendengus pelan.

"Suho,kau yakin akan melanjutkan perjodohan ini?"tanya appa Kim yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya appa. Aku akan melanjutkan perjodohan ini"jawab Suho meski ia sedikit ragu dengan keputusannya sendiri.

"Appa dan umma tidak akan memaksa mu mengikuti perjodohan ini sayang~ ini semua hanya wasiat haraboji mu dan kau tidak harus menyanggupinya"ucap umma Kim lembut.

"Aku sudah yakin appa,umma"

"Kami sudah bertemu dengan Ny Zhang,kau akan bertemu dengan tunangan mu beberapa hari lagi dan kebetulan ia berada dikorea"ujar appa Kim.

"Ny Zhang?kenapa marga nya sama dengan marga Yixing?"batin Suho.

"Bo-bolehkah aku tahu siapa nama calon tunangan ku?"tanya Suho gugup.

"Namanya...Lay"jawab appa Kim.

"Apa kau mengenalnya?"tanya umma Kim.

Suho menggeleng,ia berharap appa nya tadi menyebut nama Zhang Yixing. Rupanya Suho terlalu berharap.

"Apa itu artinya nanti Tao akan mempunyai hyung lagi?"tanya Tao antusias.

"Nde~ kau akan punya hyung lagi sayang~ apa kau senang?"ucap umma Kim.

"Whoaa~ Tao punya dua hyung"seru Tao antusias.

Sementara itu ditempat lain,seorang namja dengan kulit putihnya sedang berbaring diranjang single miliknya dengan menggenggam ponsel. Sesekali namja itu berguling kesana kemari,tidak perduli sepreinya akan kusut.

"Jadi kapan mama akan ke korea?"tanya Yixing pada ibu nya ditelepon.

[Mungkin beberapa hari lagi sayang~ bagaimana kabar Luhan?]

"Dia semakin cerewet mama~ setiap hari aku hampir tuli mendengar suara cemprengnya"

"Zhang Yixing kau ingin ku cincang atau ku gantung!"teriak Luhan dari ruang Tv.

"Mama dengar sendiri bukan?"

Ibu Yixing tertawa diseberang telepon. [Katakan pada Luhan mama merindukannya]

"Mama tidak merindukan ku huh~?"rengek Yixing.

[Aigo~ mana mungkin mama tidak merindukan putra mama satu-satunya ini hmm?mama selalu merindukan mu sayang~]

"Mama kenapa tidak menetap dikorea saja?aku sudah mendapat pekerjaan disini. Aku selalu memikirkan mama yang tinggal sendiri sejak ayah meninggal"ujar Yixing pelan.

Ayah Yixing meninggal saat Yixing berusia 15 tahun akibat serangan jantung. Dan sejak itu Yixing bertekad untuk membantu sang ibu dalam keuangan. Setelah lulus,Yixing pergi korea bersama Luhan sahabatnya saat ia di China.

[Abu ayah mu ada di China Xing~ dan mama tidak mau membawanya jauh dari tempat kelahirannya].

"Aku mengerti~ mama harus menjaga kesehatan,jika butuh uang hubungi saja aku. Aku tidak ingin mama memforsir tenaga mama untuk bekerja"

[Mama mengerti sayang~ ini sudah malam kau istirahat bukankah besok akan bekerja?]

"Nde~ selamat malam~ aku mencintai mu ma~"

[Selamat malam sayang~ mama mencintai mu juga]

Yixing menutup teleponnya dan memandangi wallpaper ponselnya,foto saat sang ayah masih hidup. Foto itu diambil saat Yixing masih Smp dan mereka bertiga pergi piknik. Yixing mengeka air matanya yang turun dan segera pergi tidur.

**...**

Akhir-akhir ini mendekati peresmian cabang baru,Yixing semakin sibuk. Hampir setiap hari ia dan Suho meninjau cabang baru. Dan ini sedikit membuatnya melupakan perasaannya terhadap Suho. Dan namja dengan angelic smilenya itu juga mulai belajar menganggap Yixing sebagai rekan kerja seperti yang lain.

"Yixing ge~" Tao berlari mendekati meja Yixing.

Yixing tersenyum lembut melihat Tao yang datang dengan membawa sebuah bungkusan besar.

"Pulang sekolah hmm?"ucap Yixing ramah.

Tao mengangguk lucu. "Kim ahjushi yang mengantar ku kemari"

"Lalu apa yang kau bawa itu?apa kado untuk Suho hyung?"goda Yixing.

"Ani~ ini untuk Yixing ge~"ucap Tao sambil menyerahkan bungkusan yang ia bawa.

"Untuk ku?tapi aku tidak sedang berulang tahun"

"Ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih Tao untuk gege,Yixing ge selalu menemani Tao jika berada disini"jelas Tao dengan senyum manisnya.

Yixing yang terharu segera memeluk Tao penuh sayang.

"Gomawo Tao~"kata Yixing.

"Dan semoga kau bahagia dengan Suho hyung"tambahnya pelan sehingga Tao tidak mendengarnya.

"Ayo buka ge"seru Tao yang terlihat sangat antusias.

Yixing merobek kertas pembungkus dengan gambar pada itu,benar-benar ciri khas seorang Huang Zi Tao yang memang sangat menyukai panda. Yixing menatap isi bungkusan itu dengan wajah senang.

"Apa kau suka ge?"tanya Tao pelan takut jika Yixing tidak menyukai boneka pilihannya.

"Tao~ darimana kau tahu kalau aku menyukai unicorn?ahh~ gomawo Tao"Yixing memeluk Tao lagi.

"Benarkah?kau menyukai boneka pilihan ku?"

Yixing mengangguk. "Sangat senang"

Yixing sangat mencintai Suho dan juga Tao,karenanya ia akan merelakan Suho agar hidup berbahagia dengan Tao. Bukankah banyak yang mengatakan bahwa cinta memang tak harus memiliki?

"Kau sudah menerima boneka dari Tao?"tanya Suho yang sekarang sedang bersama Yixing untuk meninjau cabang baru mereka.

"Sudah hyung~ kenapa Tao bisa tahu kalau aku menyukai unicorn?"

"Benarkah kau menyukai unicorn?"

"Iya~ Luhan bahkan sampai kesal jika kau membeli boneka unicorn lagi"ujar Yixing.

Suho yang berada disebelahnya hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi Yixing yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

"Wae?apa yang hyung tertawakan?"ucap Yixing dengan bibir mengerucut.

"A-ani~ hanya saja membayangkan ekspresi Luhan yang sedang marah sepertinya cukup lucu"jawab Suho gugup.

Bagaimana tidak gugup jika Yixing yang masih dengan bibir merahnya yang mengerucut berada tak lebih dari 30 cm disebelah Suho. Jika saja mereka sepasang kekasih,maka akan dipastikan bibir Yixing akan menjadi sasaran Suho saat itu juga.

"Oya hyung kau akan bertunangan kenapa masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan mu?"tanya Yixing.

"Wae?apa kau tidak suka bekerja dengan ku?"

"Ah?tidak bukan seperti itu~ bukankah mempersiapkan pertunangan itu sangat sibuk lalu ditambah dengan urusan cabang baru yang akan dibuka nantinya"

"Sejak dulu aku memang menyukai pekerjaan ku ini jadi sebisa mungkin aku akan tetap pada pekerjaan ku meski nanti aku telah menikah"

"Selamat atas pertunangan mu hyung~"ucap Yixing tulus.

"Kau itu asisten ku tapi kenapa baru mengucapkannya sekarang?para karyawan lain sudah mengucapkannya beberapa hari yang lalu"gerutu Suho.

Yixing tertawa. "Mianhe hyung akhir-akhir ini aku sangat sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen itu"

"Ku maafkan karena kau asisten ku yang sangat baik~"

"Jadi?apa nanti aku akan diundang ke pesta pernikahan mu?"tanya Yixing.

"Tentu saja~ kau orang pertama yang akan mendapat undangan langsung dari ku nantinya".

**...**

"Selamat datang bibi Zhang" Luhan memeluk yeoja paruh baya yang baru datang itu dengan erat.

"Aigo~ kau semakin cantik saja Lu"ucap

"Aku tampan bibi~"protes Luhan.

"Mama istirahat saja dulu biar aku yang membereskan barang-barangnya"ujar Yixing dengan sebuah koper besar ditangannya.

"Bagaimana perjalanannya bibi,apa melelahkan?"tanya Luhan dengan nampan berisi minuman ditangannya.

"Cukup melelahkan tapi setelah melihat wajah kalian sepertinya sudah segar kembali"jawab lembut.

"Apakah bibi akan lama tinggal disini?"

"Sepertinya akan cukup lama karena bibi harus bertemu dengan seseorang dikorea"

"Bertemu dengan seseorang?bukankah kita tidak mempunyai saudara dikorea?"ujar Yixing yang duduk disebelah ibunya.

mengambil napas pendek,ia memandangi Yixing dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Mungkin kalian butuh waktu untuk berdua"ucap Luhan berniat meninggalkan Yixing dan ibunya.

"Tidak perlu Lu~ kau sudah kuanggap seperti anak ku sendiri"sahut ibu Yixing.

"Jadi?siapa yang akan mama temui?"

"Sebelumnya mama minta maaf pada mu sayang,mama sengaja tidak memberitahu mu selama ini. Kenyataannya kau sudah dijodohkan dengan seorang anak pengusaha korea"

Yixing cukup terkejut mendengar perkataan ibunya. Ibu Yixing terisak dalam pelukan putra tunggalnya.

"Maafkan mama~ ini semua kemauan mendiang kakek ku,seharusnya mama yang menerima perjodohan ini dulu tapi mama sudha terlanjur menjalin hubungan dengan ayah mu"

"Mama~"Yixing merasa tidak tega melihat ibunya yang menangis seperti ini.

"Kau boleh menolaknya sayang,ayo kita kembali ke China"ajak ibu Yixing tegas.

Yixing menggeleng. "Tidak ma~ aku akan menerima perjodohan ini"

"Ta-tapi"

"Anggap saja ini sebagai rasa terima kasih ku pada mendiang kakek"jawab Yixing sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi kapan bibi akan bertemu dengan calon tunangan Yixing?"tanya Luhan.

"Omo?!pukul berapa ini?"pekik ibu Yixing.

"Masih pukul 3 sore"jawab Luhan.

"Astaga?!aku berjanji kita akan bertemu pukul 6 petang"seru ibu Yixing.

Dan akhirnya Luhan tahu darimana Yixing mewarisi bakat pelupanya itu.

**...**

Yixing dan ibunya memasuki sebuah restoran China yang sangat megah. Yixing terlihat tampan sekaligus manis dengan setelan abu-abunya,ia menggandeng tangan ibunya yang mengenakan gaun terusan berwarna sama. Mereka berdua dipandu oleh seorang waiters untuk masuk kedalam.

"Omo?!bukan kah itu Suho hyung dan Tao?"batin Yixing saat melihat Suho dan Tao yang tengah duduk disebuah meja,sepertinya mereka bersama orang tua Suho.

"Mianhe kami sedikit terlambat"ucap Ny Zhang sopan.

"Tunggu,kenapa sekarang mereka duduk satu meja dengan Suho dan Tao?dan kenapa ibunya mengucapkan salam pada kedua orang tua Suho?"

"Yixing?apa yang kau lakukan disitu?kemarilah beri salam kedua orang tua calon tunangan mu"ucap ibu Yixing memanggil anaknya yang tengah terpaku tak jauh dari meja mereka.

"Tunangan?calon tunangan?siapa?"pikir Yixing.

"Aigo~ kau manis sekali"ucap seorang yeoja yang terlihat sangat anggun dengan balutan dress hitamnya.

Sementara itu Suho dan Yixing saling menatap tidak mengerti. Perlahan Yixing mendekati mereka dan memberikan salam.

"A-anyeong Zhang Yi Xing imnida"ucap Yixing sopan.

"Yixing ge~"seru Tao.

"Kau mengenalnya sayang?"tanya namja paruh baya yang sepertinya apaa dari Suho.

"Dia Yixing ge yang sering Tao ceritakan appa"jawab Tao.

"Dia juga asisten ku diperusahaan"sahut Suho.

Sejenak suasana menjadi hening.

"Tak kusangka ternyata kalian saling mengenal"ucap sambil tertawa.

"Umma,bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi sekarang?"tanya Suho.

"Kau Suho akan kami jodohkan dengan Yixing"sahut .

"Tu-tunggu bukankah Suho hyung sudah bertunangan dengan Tao?"ucap Yixing membuat semua yang berada dimeja itu memandangnya.

"Mwo?!siapa yang mengatakan aku bertunangan dengan Tao?"seru Suho.

"Haah~ sepertinya kalian butuh waktu untuk berdua. Pergilah mencari udara segar,biar kami para orang tua yang membicarakan tanggal pernikahan kalian"usir secara halus.

**...**

Suho mengajak Yixing untuk menikmati pemandangan dari balkon yang berada dilantai 2. Sudah 15 menit mereka berdua berdiri,tapi tak seorang pun yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Hyung/Yixing"

"Ah,kau duluan hyung"ucap Yixing.

"Apa kau tahu soal perjodohan ini?"

Yixing menggeleng. "Aku baru saja mengetahuinya beberapa jam yang lalu. Kukira Tao itu tunangan mu"

Suho menahan tawanya. "Tao itu adik ku"

"Tapi marga kalian berbeda?"

"Itu karena kami bukan saudara kandung,Tao anak angkat dikeluarga ku"

"Maaf~ aku tidak tahu kukira kalian bertunangan"ucap Yixing sedikit lega.

"Xing?apa kau menyukai ku?"tanya Suho langsung.

Blush...

Wajah putih Yixing kini berubah menjadi merah. Suho bersumpah itu ekspresi wajah yang paling manis yang pernah ia lihat.

"Yixing kau tahu?selama ini aku menyukai mu sejak saat kita pertama bertemu. Sejak saat itu mata ku tak pernah jauh darimu. Aku sengaja menempatkan mu sebagai asisten ku agar aku bisa bertemu dengan mu setiap saat,mungkin itu terdengar sangat egois tapi aku mencintai mu Zhang Yixing"

Yixing menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya,tak lama kemudian terdengar suara isakan tangis.

"Hey,kau kenapa?apa pernyataan ku barusan mengganggu mu?"ucap Suho panik melihat Yixing menangis.

"Hiks~ kau bodoh hyung~"

Suho otomatis memeluk Yixing yang masih terisak. "Apa aku sudah terlambat?apa kau sudah berpacaran dengan orang yang kau sukai?"

Yixing melepaskan pelukan Suho dan menatapnya. "Orang yang kusukai?"

"Hm~ aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan mu dipantry kantor,kau sudah menyukai seseorang saat itu"

Yixing menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Suho lalu terisak lagi. "Kau benar-benar bodoh hyung"

"Kenapa sedari tadi kau menyebutku bodoh hmm?"

"Kau bodoh karena tidak menyadari perasaan ku selama ini. Aku juga mencintai mu hyung,aku mencintai mu sejak kita pertama bertemu"

Suho seakan tidak percaya mendengar jawaban dari Yixing. "Ka-kau mencintai ku?jadi orang yang kau sukai itu aku?"

Yixing mengangguk pelan.

**...**

Beberapa bulan kemudian. Disebuah gereja yang tidak terlalu besar berdiri dua orang namja didepan altar. Namja berjas hitamnya terlihat sangat tampan dan disebelahnya namja yang memakai jas putihnya terlihat sangat mengagumkan. Mereka berdua mengucapkan sumpah janji sehidup-semati dihadapan Tuhan dan disaksikan beberapa orang keluarga dan kerabat dekat.

"Sekarang kau boleh mencium pengantin mu"ucap seorang pendeta yang memimpin upacara pernikahan itu.

Chup~

Suho menekan tengkuk Yixing untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Para tamu undangan yang datang bersorak gembira melihat pemandangan didepan mereka.

"Yixing hyung lempar buket bunganya pada ku"teriak Baekhyun yang sudah bersiap menerima buket bunga yang dibawa Yixing.

"Ani hyung~ pada ku saja"teriak Kyungsoo tak kalah heboh.

Yixing bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang melempar buket bunga yang ia pegang.

Hana...

Dul...

Set...

Pluk...

Semua orang disana memandang namja yang entah mungkin sedang beruntung karena ia mendapatkan buket bunga sang pengantin.

"Tao?!"teriak Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

Tao yang tidak sengaja mendapat buket bunga dari Yixing hanya tersenyum. "Kenapa kalian memandangi ku seperti itu?"

Seorang namja tampan dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata mendekati Tao dan memeluk pinggangnya erat. "Itu artinya kau akan segera menyusul Yixing menjadi pengantin,Tao~"

"Yah! Kris lepaskan tangan mu!"teriak Suho kalap melihat Kris yang seenaknya sendiri memeluk adik kesayangannya.

"Restui kami kakak ipar"sahut Kris membawa kabur Tao dengan menggendongnya ala bidal style

End-

**Akhirnya kelar juga ^^**

**Mianhe kalau endingnya agak aneh,FF ini tiba-tiba hilang separuh jadi waktu mau ngetik lagi kayaknya jadi males TT_TT**

**Semoga suka dengan endingnya ^^**

**Oya author boleh curhat?pasti semua rider sudah tau soal gosip Kris yang kabarnya akan keluar dari Exo?author harap Kris nggak keluar dari Exo TT_TT**

**Tapi jika seandainya Kris beneran keluar dari Exo,author harap gak ada Exostan yang benci sama Kris ato mungkin jadi haters nya Exo. Tapi semoga Kris gak keluar dari Exo?karena kabarnya dia Cuma minta hak-haknya aja bukan ngajuin tuntuan keluar.**

**Untuk Kristao Shipper terutama yang author,jebal jangan berhenti membuat FF kristao TT_TT author dapet banyak kabar kalo banyak author KTS yang hiatus karena kabar Kris keluar dari Exo,alasannya susah dapet feel kalo pairnya gak ada moment TT_TT **

**Kita bisa contoh author yunjae,pair mereka resmi pisah tapi mereka tetap berkarya membuat FF yunjae,author juga masih akan tetap lanjutin FF 'Love Me' yang castnya Kristao.**

**Kita berdoa saja semoga Kris gak keluar dari Exo dan tetap menjadi leader Exo M. Yang gak suka sama omongan author diatas boleh kok hubungin author lewat **

**Fb: Lii-a Liiciious**

**Tuiter: /chuLieya**

**Big thanks to:**

**The-dancing-petals amaxxing dumbandumber kering-tempe droolingoverhim zhangurls donatitubulat peachpetals BabyMoonLay Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw livemylife 3344 chenma nur991fah sulayhardshipper unicornsuholay ellisaAzzusa lovexo12 3K121418 A Y P**

**Gomawo yang udah ripiu,favorit,follow and silent riders :***

**Sampai jumpa di FF berikutnya \(^_^)/**

***Ngilang bareng mamih Lay***

***Disiram Papih Suho***


End file.
